Today, consumers are able to consume rich content available over the Internet, whenever and wherever, due to the advent of personal computing devices, such as mobile devices. For example, a user can access a mobile game application, at a mobile device of the user (e.g., a smartphone or a tablet), by connecting to a cloud storage system and downloading the application onto a local cache of the mobile device. A user can download as much content as the user desires, as long as the personal computing device has the necessary storage space.
For computing devices limited in storage capacity, a user may find that there is not enough storage space on a device's local cache to accommodate downloading. Rich multimedia content, such as a typical mobile game application, can include a large amount of data having a size of several gigabytes (GBs). As such, the user may have to delete existing applications or files stored on the mobile device in order to access the application. The user has to decide which existing applications and/or files are important in making such deletions. Accordingly, accessing content of various sources over the Internet becomes burdensome as it requires the user to manage manually local storage space on a frequent basis.